Appelle-moi Dominus !
by GinervaSnape
Summary: Un Bal, un bracelet, une rencontre, un désir charnel, une peur, une découverte, une recherche, une hésitation, un rapprochement, une révélation, une retrouvaille ! Ces mots résument bien l'histoire de Severus Snape et Ginevra Weasley.
1. Le choix

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Voici ma deuxième petite fiction qui se fera en trois ou quatre parties (tout dépendra de la fin de mon histoire qui n'est pas encore écrite entièrement). J'ai eu cette idée en regardant un passage d'une série qui raconte l'histoire de Romains et de Gladiateurs.

Cette histoire est basée sur le couple Ginny/Severus. Je pensais faire un Hermione/Severus mais après un petit rêve, lors d'une sieste, je me suis dit, non il me faut une rousse pour mon histoire. Avant que vous ne la lisiez, il faut que je vous donne des petites informations pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus.

L'histoire commence en septembre 1999, Harry et ses amis ne sont plus élèves à Poudlard. Ginny est devenue l'apprenti de Severus sous ordre d'Albus. Lord Voldemort est mort. Albus et Severus sont toujours vivants.

Voilà. Si j'ai d'autre information à vous faire parvenir, elles seront sur le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

1\. Le choix.

Le mois de septembre venait de commencer à Poudlard et les jeunes sorciers et sorcières avaient enfin retrouvé le confort de l'école. Pour d'autres, ils allaient le découvrir ainsi que les secrets que cachait le château. Comme chaque année, les professeurs découvraient de nouveaux visages, en revoyaient et surtout n'en voyaient plus. Eh oui ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais cela n'était pas le cas de Ginny Weasley !

L'année passée, quelques mois après la bataille, la Gryffondor, ainsi que ses amis, avaient décidé de faire leur dernière année afin d'obtenir leurs ASPIC, qu'ils avaient réussis avec brio, même Ron, qui avait fait des efforts impressionnants. Et cette année, seule la rousse était de retour à Poudlard. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne mettrait plus un pied dans ce Château qui fut pendant des années sa deuxième maison. Mais c'était sans compter sur Albus qui en avait décidé autrement !

Avant la rentrée, Severus avait reçu une lettre du directeur, annonçant qu'il allait avoir un apprenti cette année. Il crut d'abord à une farce de ce vieux fou. Mais quand le directeur lui expliqua que ce n'en était pas une et que son apprenti n'était autre que Ginevra Weasley, il s'opposa directement à cela. Mais comme d'habitude, Albus avait trouvé le moyen pour qu'il accepte.

Mais le directeur de la maison Serpentard n'allait pas en rester-là. Non ! Il avait cru s'être enfin débarrassé de la bande de Potter mais il fallait toujours que l'un d'eux soit dans ses pattes. Ce n'est pas que Severus la détestait. Non il ne la détestait pas mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui et surtout quelqu'un dans son laboratoire personnel. Il pouvait lui donner des cours dans sa salle de classe mais il devrait, à chaque fois, déménager son matériel de son laboratoire à sa salle de cours. Ce qui n'était pas évident, surtout pour certains ingrédients dont la manipulation se devait être minutieuse.

Une semaine était passée et Albus avait déjà prévu une réunion entre professeurs mais aussi Préfets en Chef. Etant apprenti, Ginny pouvait assister aux réunions et dire son point de vue sur les sujets qui seraient abordés. Les professeurs et élèves entrèrent dans la Grande-Salle où une grande table ronde se trouvait en plein milieu. Tous prirent place et attendirent le directeur qui arriva quelques instants après.

Alors que la réunion venait à peine de commencer, le maître des potions soupirait déjà d'ennui. Le sujet principal de la réunion était le Bal pour fêter la victoire du Bien contre le Mal. C'était une chose à fêter selon Albus et surtout à fêter chaque année pour que la génération nouvelle n'oublie jamais ce moment si spécial.

Mais pour Severus, ça allait être encore une soirée où il allait devoir supporter tous ses étudiants qu'ils soient anciens ou non, avec leurs hormones en fusion, mais aussi les danses, les câlins, les baisers des étudiants, leurs larmes de joie d'avoir retrouvé un ami, … enfin tout ce tralala qu'on pouvait voir lors des bals. Le directeur se gratta légèrement la barbe avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour discuter du bal qui aura lieu dans un mois. Comme vous le savez tous, je désire que nous fassions une fête pour fêter la victoire du Bien contre le Mal et ainsi rendre hommage aux victimes de cette guerre. Mais avant de commencer, est-ce quelqu'un d'autre vous veut s'opposer à cette idée ?**_

Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir que la plupart des regards se retournèrent vers lui. Et c'était normal car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de contredire le directeur surtout pour les fêtes de ce genre, mais cette fois-ci et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il ne leva pas la main pour montrer son désaccord contre le bal, mais cela pouvait se lire sur son visage.

 _ **\- Bien ! Maintenant, nous allons parler du thème du bal. Quelqu'un a une proposition à nous fournir ?**_

Albus regarda chaque membre de la réunion. Il en vit certains réfléchir, d'autres qui regardaient les autres membres de la réunion ou encore certains qui s'en fichaient complètement. Ne voyant personne qui proposait un thème, Albus interrogea sa collègue Minerva pour entendre si elle avait une idée ou pas.

 _ **\- Je pense qu'un simple bal serait parfait Albus.**_

 _ **\- Je suis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall, répondit le Préfet-en-Chef de Serdaigle.**_

Les autres professeurs acceptèrent tous l'idée de Minerva. Un simple bal était suffisant pour la rentrée. Le directeur, qui fut déçu du choix de sa collègue, regarda chaque membre de la réunion qui avait l'air de soutenir cette idée. Mais, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la voix des deux Préfets en Chef. Il porta alors son regard sur Ginevra, qui se tortillait les doigts. En voyant cela, le directeur comprit que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait une idée derrière la tête mais qu'elle n'osait pas le dire devant tout le monde. Et surtout, il avait l'impression que tous les autres se fichaient complètement de cela.

Pourtant, une fête serait la bienvenue au château ! Lord Voldemort était mort, tué par la baguette du Survivant. Le château avait été assez bien endommagé par la bataille et la reconstruction du château avait pris un peu plus de temps et la rentrée s'était faite en octobre au lieu de septembre l'année passée et pour fêter la victoire d'Harry Potter, Albus avait organisé un bal au thème année 60. Et tout le monde avait apprécié cela.

 _ **\- Bien ! Alors, nous allons faire un simple bal, sans thème pour la rentrée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.**_

 _ **\- La réunion est déjà terminé Albus ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Minerva. Je n'avais que le sujet du bal à aborder, à moins que vous ayez autre chose à dire.**_

 _ **\- Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Je pense que cette réunion n'était pas vraiment utile.**_

 _ **\- N'en soyez pas si sur Minerva. Ginevra, restez ! J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tout le monde se leva et se mit à sortir de la grande pièce. Quant à la jeune femme, elle resta assise à sa place, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le directeur.

°O°O°O°

Dans la Grande Salle, le directeur avait pris place près de la jeune femme qui se posait des tas de questions. L'homme gratta sa longue barbe grise et regarda la jeune femme de ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Elle ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise face à son regard mais pourtant elle devait y avoir l'habitude. Tout un tas de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de rester ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un de ses proches. À cette pensée, Ginny pensa directement à ses parents et ses frères.

 _ **\- Ma chère Ginevra, je suis sûr que l'idée de faire un simple bal ne vous plaît guère et je sens que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, mais que vous n'avez pas voulu la dévoiler aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?**_

La rousse ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il l'impressionnait toujours ! Comment arrivait-il à savoir tout comme cela sans faire le moindre effort ? L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda le directeur puis elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua.

 _ **\- J'ai une idée, c'est exact.**_

 _ **\- Je vous écoute ma chère enfant**_

 _ **\- Je pensais à un bal sur le thème de l'Antiquité.**_

 _ **\- L'Antiquité ? Expliquez-moi un peu.**_

 _ **\- Quand on étudie l'Antiquité, on apprend que certains Bal qui étaient organisés par des familles très riches se faisaient plus particulièrement avec un masque pour qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître les autres personnes.**_

 _ **\- C'est donc un Bal Masqué que vous voulez qu'on fasse. Mais c'est ce que nous avons fait il y a deux ans pour le Bal de la Saint-Valentin. Je ne pense pas que les élèves aimeraient cela.**_

 _ **\- C'est une sorte de bal masqué mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que les bals masqués traditionnels.**_

 _ **\- Poursuivez mon enfant.**_

 _ **\- Les masques, qu'on porterait au bal, cacheraient l'entièreté du visage. Cela permettrait ainsi de cacher complètement son identité et pour certains, de plus facilement s'amuser sans être jugés. Seuls les yeux seront visibles. Et les habits ne seraient pas de magnifiques robes ou de beaux costumes mais des toges pour les hommes et des stolas pour les femmes. Mais on peut mettre et c'est mieux, je pense, une tunique avec des manches sous la toge ou la stola car ce sont des habits assez transparents.**_

 _ **\- C'est intéressant mais comment connaissez-vous tout cela ?**_

 _ **\- En allant chez Hermione, durant les vacances, j'ai découvert cela grâce à une boîte grise où des personnages s'animent dedans.**_

 _ **\- La télévision, oui je vois.**_

Le directeur se mit alors à se gratter à nouveau la barbe tout en écoutant attentivement la Gryffondor. Quant à Ginny, elle se demandait si le directeur ne se moquait pas un peu d'elle. Il pouvait très vite s'en lasser et lui dire de se taire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un petit sourire s'afficha aux lèvres de la Gryffondor pour une fois, on l'écoutait vraiment.

 _ **\- Je trouve que cette idée est excellente. Ce serait tellement différent des précédents bals. Ginevra, je suis sûr que les autres professeurs seront d'accord sur votre idée et même s'ils ne le sont pas, ils n'auront pas le choix.**_

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire mais elle se reprit bien vite.

 _ **\- Je ne pense pas que cette idée plaira aux autres.**_

 _ **\- Mon enfant, je ne dirai pas que cette idée vient de vous. Je mettrai une affiche dans chaque couloir du château ainsi que dans les Salles Communes des différentes maisons pour que les élèves puissent se procurer leurs habits pour le bal. Il faudra que vous fassiez semblant de ne pas être au courant.**_

Elle regarda alors le directeur qui se grattait encore la barbe. Avait-il une puce ou quoi ? Un petit sourire apparut et la rousse se demanda ce qui se trottait dans l'esprit du directeur. Puis, elle pensa à la réaction que risquait d'avoir les autres professeurs. Ils s'attendent à un Bal simple, mais ici, tout sera changé.

 _ **\- Mais professeur, que vont dire les autres professeurs. Ils risquent d'être mécontents de cela.**_

 _ **\- Ne vous en fait pas. Je vais m'arranger avec eux. Ils seront prévenus dès demain matin ainsi que les élèves. Ils auront tous, trois semaines pour chercher leur costume. Et de plus, je suis directeur, c'est à moi de prendre toutes les décisions.**_

Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Puis elle se leva, prit congé auprès de son directeur et retourna dans ses appartements pour aller se coucher, espérant que son idée d'un Bal Masqué Antique plaise à tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être lavé et habillé, la Gryffondor descendit jusqu'à salon et remarqua une affiche, près de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha et remarqua l'annonce pour le Bal. Elle sourit légèrement en lisant cela. Il était vraiment fou, ce directeur !

Deux étages plus bas, les professeurs qui étaient déjà installés à la table des professeurs furent quelque peu sous le choc en ayant vu l'annonce tôt ce matin dans leur appartement. Pomfresh, Chourave et Minerva étaient en grande conversation sur le choix de leur collègue. Hagrid et Filius se demandaient bien comment ils allaient faire par rapport à leur taille. Rusard ne disait rien, caressant sa chatte Miss Teigne. Quant à Rogue, il avait toujours son air froid mais intérieur, il bouillait d'impatience. Pour une fois, l'idée ne le déplaisait pas.

Ayant un père moldu, Severus avait appris l'époque de l'Antiquité et la manière dont les gens vivaient. Et le fait de ne plus voir cette pièce en couleur claire, voir rose bonbon, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et regarda les élèves entraient dans la Grande-Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, mais aussi pour discuter de cette nouvelle presque inattendu.

Quand le directeur arriva dans la salle, Minerva arriva presque en furie vers lui, le parchemin à la main et l'air d'être fort en colère.

 _ **\- Albus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**_

 _ **\- Mais rien ma chère, c'est juste l'annonce du Bal et de son thème.**_

 _ **\- On avait pourtant dit qu'on ferait un simple bal. Pourquoi avoir changé ?**_

 _ **\- J'avais envie que cela change. Les couleurs claires comme le rouge, le rose bonbon commençaient à me donner des nausées. Imaginez un peu Minerva, si cette chère Dolores Ombrage apprend qu'on continue avec la couleur rose, elle viendrait surement mettre son grappin ici.**_

 _ **\- Vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce sujet-là !**_

 _ **\- Minerva, je suis le directeur et c'est moi qui prends les décisions. Je suis sûr que vous serez éblouissante dans une stola.**_

Le professeur de métamorphose ne savait plus quoi dire et rougit aux paroles du directeur. Elle prit place à ses côtés sans un mot et déjeuna. Dumbledor sourit et bu son jus de citrouille après avoir fait un clin d'œil à la Gryffondor qui venait de rejoindre le corps enseignant pour son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Voici la première partie de mon histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi vos impressions !


	2. Un Adieu

Ceci n'est pas le prochain chapitre …. Pourtant il est écrit depuis un moment mais après mes stages, je suis tombée malade et ensuite je suis tombé en semaine de blocus. Pendant mes petites pauses, j'ai rectifié quelque peu mon deuxième chapitre et je suis dit, je vérifierai le tout après mes examens. Je vous le promets, je le mets dès la semaine prochaine car ici, je ne peux pas.

Je n'ai pas la force de le faire, je n'ai pas la force de le corriger une seconde fois dans son entièreté. Je ne peux pas car aujourd'hui, 14 Janvier 2016, est un mauvais jour, un jour de deuil pour moi mais aussi pour tous les fans de la saga Harry Potter et en particulier, pour tous les fans de Alan Rickman.

En voyant les articles de ce matin, j'ai cru à une blague de mauvais goût. Connaissant la fiabilité de certains sites, je n'y croyais pas mais plus les heures défilaient, plus ma crainte de la vérité se faisait grande. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ses messages d'amis et de famille, me demandant si j'étais au courant de la nouvelle. Je ne supportais pas de voir ce mot, NOUVELLE !

Est-ce une nouvelle d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un ? NON ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle ! Certains me demandent même pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure pour un homme qui ne me connais pas et que je ne connais pas personnellement ?  
Hé bien, je leur réponds, à tous ces idiots !

Je pleure pour cet homme car depuis des années, il m'avait rêvé ! J'ai grandi avec lui, alors qu'il incarnait le sombre et mystérieux professeur Severus Rogue. Ce professeur, cet homme qui m'a intrigué durant des années. Ce professeur, cet homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse. (Cela semble idiot pour un grand nombre de gens mais oui, je suis tombé sous le charme de cet homme qui m'a fait rêver, qui me fait rêver et qui me fera toujours rêver et cela Always !

J'aurai tant aimé, durant cette journée, voir un article, annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'un stupide internaute mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alan, tu es bel et bien parti. Tu es allé rejoindre les anges pour en devenir un, toi aussi.

 **Repose en paix Alan !**


	3. Le Bal (I)

_Le voilà enfin ! Le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

 _Il ne se passe pas vraiment d'action, j'en suis navré mais pour le prochain, il y en aura (c'est moi qui vous le dit)._ _Je ne pourrai pas corriger le prochain chapitre ce week-end mais il sera là, sûrement vendredi prochain._

 _J'essayerai de faire apparaître un chapitre par semaine. Ayant un horaire scolaire assez souple, je n'aurai pas de problème à écrire la suite et à la corriger. (Enfin, j'espère...)_

 _C'est la correction qui me prend assez bien de temps. N'étant pas une bête en grammaire et conjugaison, je fais assez bien de fautes. Pas énormes, je vous rassure mais il m'arrive d'oublier un s, d'en mettre un alors qu'il ne faut pas et encore d'autres fautes complètement stupides ... C'est pour cela que je corrige mes chapitres, d'abord grâce aux fameux " Bescherelle " puis je les corrige sur deux sites de correcteurs différents. J'espère seulement qu'après trois corrections, il n'en ai plus ou presque plus ..._

 _Je précise aussi. Je suis belge et même si je dis que je parle français, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... Je parle plus belge (même si ça " n'existe pas) que français. Il se peut donc, que je mette des expressions belges ou une phrase qui, pour moi, est correcte mais qui ne l'est pas pour vous._

 _Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille._

 _Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

2\. Le bal (partie 1)

Durant les semaines qui suivirent l'annonce du bal, les élèves ne parlèrent plus que de ça. Plusieurs jours ont été consacrés à des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour permettre aux élèves de trouver les costumes, mais aussi les masques pour le bal. Ginny fut étonnée de voir que cela pouvait exister dans le monde des sorciers, mais quand elle croisa le directeur dans les couloirs un après-midi, elle comprit que c'était grâce à lui que les élèves avaient pu trouver leurs costumes.

 _ **\- Je me suis occupé de tout.**_

A cette simple phrase, la jeune femme avait souri. Le directeur la surprendrait toujours ! Lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny avait accompagné les élèves, faisant en sorte qu'ils respectent le règlement. En faisant les boutiques, la jeune femme n'avait pas acheté de costume, ne trouvant rien qu'il lui plaisait. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait eu cette idée de thème, alors pourquoi le choix se faisait difficile. C'était stupide mais elle devait se rendre à ce bal.

Plus les jours passés, plus la rousse stressait, à force de ne rien trouver. C'est à quelques jours du bal, qu'une idée illumina son esprit. Hermione ! Elle était la seule qui pouvait l'aider dans son problème. Elle décida rapidement de lui envoyer un hibou, lui expliquant son souci. Mais est-ce que Hermione allait pouvoir l'aider dans un délai aussi court ? Par Merlin, elle espérait que oui.

°O°O°O°

Le jour du bal arriva enfin et pour permettre la décoration de la Grande Salle dans les temps, les cours avaient été suspendus pour la journée et en ce qui concernait le repas de midi, les élèves reçurent leurs plats dans leurs salles communes respectives. L'ancienne Gryffondor se trouvait en ce moment même dans l'immense pièce. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu, les murs étaient recouverts de fresques romaines, représentant les dieux et déesses de l'époque. Plusieurs colonnes de marbres étaient disposées dans la Grande Salle, certaines d'entre elles étaient recouvertes par des voiles en soie blanche, beige, rouge, jaune et d'autres couleurs encore.

Ginny s'occupait de préparer les Triclinium *, un peu partout dans la salle, aidée par Minerva. Une table ronde ou carrée occupait une position centrale entourée de trois lits. Oui des lits ! Mais ce n'étaient pas des lits comme ceux où les élèves dormaient. C'étaient des lits en fer à cheval qui pouvait recevoir trois voire quatre personnes, couchées transversalement vers la table, le tout encerclé par des colonnes de marbres. Pour pénétrer dans les tricliniums, il suffit de passer les voiles de soie. Sur les tables, des couverts de l'antiquité étaient disposés afin de permettre aux invités de manger des petits plats que les elfes allaient préparer pour la soirée. Après plusieurs heures de préparation, le directeur pénétra dans la Grande Salle et fut émerveillé par le travail de ses collègues. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher aux voiles alors qu'il rejoignit ses collègues au centre de la grande salle où une piste de danse avait été mise à disposition des élèves.

 _ **\- Mes amis, c'est magnifique. Vous avez fait un énorme travail.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'était pas facile mais nous y sommes arrivés.**_

 _ **\- Je le remarque Minerva. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous préparer. Le bal commencera dans deux heures environ. Soyez à l'heure et surtout, amusez-vous.**_

Tout en disant cela, le directeur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Severus. Il connaissait bien l'homme en noir et savait pertinemment qu'il détestait les bals. Même si celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, il remarqua un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Albus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en voyant naître ce mini sourire aux lèvres de Severus mais celui-ci était déjà parti en direction de ses appartements.

°O°O°O°

Une fois arrivée dans ses appartements, la rousse se dirigea rapidement à sa fenêtre, espérant trouver un hibou avec un paquet mais rien, aucun volatile en vue. Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, se traitant d'idiote pour ne pas avoir été acheté un costume comme tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de ce bal et elle risquait de ne pas y participer tout cela parce qu'elle désirait un costume qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se préparer un bon bain. Si elle n'y participait pas, au moins, elle serait détendue pour la soirée, assise sur son canapé, un bouquin sur les potions ou la botanique en mains. Durant une bonne heure, elle profita de la chaleur de l'eau et du parfum que ses huiles essentielles dégageaient. Alors qu'elle était bien posée, un petit bruit la sortie de ses pensées.

 _ **[On dirait qu'on frappe contre une vitre]**_

Frapper ! Vitre ! Ginny fit rapidement le rapprochement. Elle sorti rapidement de son bain, se lança un sort de séchage, enfila un peignoir et alla en courant dans son salon. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle remarqua Coq, le hibou de Ron à sa fenêtre. Elle se pressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser l'oiseau entrer dans son appartement. Celui-ci se déposa rapidement sur la table et s'écroula presque. Même si Coq avait grandi depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas encore la force d'un hibou adulte. Elle se dépêcha de lui donner à boire et de quoi manger après avoir refermé la fenêtre. Hors de question qu'il reprenne la route ce soir. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça.

Avec le paquet, il y avait une lettre d'Hermione, lettre que la jeune femme s'empressa de prendre et d'ouvrir pour en lire le contenu.

 **'' Ginny,**

 **J'espère que tu recevras ce paquet à temps pour le bal. Je suis assez étonné du thème, mais je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose et qu'une certaine émission télévisée, que tu as vu à la maison, t'a inspiré.**

 **J'ai trouvé sans difficulté ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai choisi cette stola pour deux choses. Le tissu, d'une part. Il est d'une telle douceur que tu auras l'impression de porter quelque chose de très léger, voir rien du tout. D'autre part, c'est pour la couleur, qui est magnifique et je suis sûr que le mauve t'ira à merveille.**  
 **En ce qui concerne le masque, il représente le visage de Diane ou Artémis, la Déesse de la chasse. Cela dépend si tu parles d'elle au nom des romains ou des grecs. Un très bon choix je trouve. On raconte qu'un des esclaves de Diane l'aurait surpris dans son bain. Pour le punir, elle l'aurait transformé en cerf et aurait lâché sa meute de chiens à ses trousses.**

 **Tu trouveras peut-être un cerf pour te divertir pendant la soirée et même après. Amuse-toi bien.**

 **Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Hermione ''**

Ginny laissa échapper un rire en terminant de lire la lettre d'Hermione. Elle voyait bien que sa meilleure amie avait vraiment un niveau de culture élevé. L'ancienne Gryffondor déposa la lettre et prit le paquet, qu'elle déballa avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas abîmer son contenue. Elle tomba en premier lieu sur le fameux masque de Diane. Du bout des doigts, elle le toucha, tel un précieux cadeau. La couleur blanche dominait presque tout le visage, les lèvres et le nez étaient très bien dessinés. Deux petits orifices lui permettaient de voir. Le contour des yeux et les lèvres étaient de couleur dorée. Elle hésita un instant à le mettre, mais elle le déposa à ses côtés et prit ensuite la stola qui était magnifique. Elle remarqua également qu'Hermione avait aussi mis une tunique dans le paquet de la même couleur que la stola.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, Ginny reprit ses esprits et s'habilla doucement, enfilant d'abord la tunique puis la stola avec quelque difficulté pour l'attacher. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir mais elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans sa tenue. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'enlever la tunique qu'elle portait sous sa stola. Cela était assez osé de ne portait que des sous-vêtements sous un habit assez transparent mais en y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme ne voyait rien de choquant, comme si la stola cachait parfaitement certaines parties de corps de Ginny avec une touche plus sombre. Est-ce un sort qu'Hermione avait lancé sur le tissu ? Elle lui demanderait à leur prochaine retrouvaille.

Une fois habillée, elle se posa devant sa maquilleuse pour simplement faire un trait de crayon sous les yeux. Le reste était complètement inutile étant donné que le masque cacherait entièrement son visage. Elle enfila ensuite son masque qui, grâce à une pince également dorée, s'attacha à ses cheveux et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Encore une fois, elle trouvait quelque de bizarre …. Ses cheveux, elle était facilement reconnaissable ainsi. Il n'y avait pas énormément de rousse aux cheveux longs dans l'école ! Elle grogna légèrement avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son réveil. Le bal était dans quinze minutes, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître.

Ginny était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'en marchant, elle se cogna le genou violemment contre son bureau. Elle jura un instant, se massant le genou pour faire partir la douleur et c'est là qu'elle eut le déclic. Un simple sort dans ses cheveux et elle pouvait changer leur couleur pour la soirée. Elle se précipita vers sa baguette et se lança un sort. À présent, Ginny n'était plus rousse mais brune de cheveux. C'était assez surprenant mais elle était à présent méconnaissable. Après un tout dernier regard dans le miroir, Ginny sortit de ses appartements se dirigeant vers la Grande-Salle.

°O°O°O°

Au même moment, à quelques pas de là, un homme se trouvait dans son salon, un masque du Dieu Jupiter, roi des dieux à la main et portant une toge de couleur verte. Mais avant de la mettre, il s'était vêtu d'une tunique de la même couleur pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir son corps à travers. Pour être transparent, ce vêtement l'était vraiment. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il attendait cela avec impatience. Lui, attendre après un bal ? Si on lui avait dit cela en début d'année, il aurait ri. Lui, Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potion, Directeur de Serpentard, La Chauve-Souris des Cachots avait une grande hâte de quitter ses appartements et de se fondre dans la masse d'élèves. Et pour cela, il avait tout prévu ! Il avait lancé un sort sur lui, le faisant moins grand, moins corpulent. Il avait lancé également un sort à sa voix pour qu'elle ne soit guère reconnaissable ainsi qu'à sa tignasse de cheveux noirs, lui faisant une coupe comme un grand nombre de ses élèves masculins, assez court. C'était une sensation bizarre de ne plus avoir ses cheveux sur la nuque.

Son but dans tout ça ? Il voulait connaître les secrets de ses élèves, voire les indiscrétions ou encore mieux, les avis et pensées sur les professeurs et donc sur lui. Personnes ne le reconnaîtraient alors il n'allait pas se gêner. Il mit son masque, l'ajustant au mieux et sortit de ses propres appartements prenant la direction de la Grande-Salle. Il pouvait déjà entendre le brouhaha qui y provenait mais également des couloirs où les élèves se rejoignaient sans vraiment savoir qui étaient qui. Comme si de rien n'était, Severus s'intégra à un groupe d'élèves et commença à discuter avec eux, comme si de rien n'était, attendant que les portes de la Grande-Salle s'ouvrent enfin.

Après plusieurs minutes de patience, un grand nombre d'élève était présent et tous avaient hâte de cette soirée masquée. Certains essayaient de deviner qui se cachaient derrière le masque, d'autres et surtout les garçons discutaient tout en essayant de séduire les filles. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les élèves avaient complètement oublié les querelles entre leurs maisons. Et c'est ainsi, que des Serpentard discutaient avec des Serdaigle, des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter chaque personne présente dans le corridor. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant les élèves découvrir un décor fantastique, typique de l'époque romaine. Les élèves sorciers qui n'avaient que peu entendu parler de cette époque, aller découvrir une partie de l'histoire, le temps d'une soirée. Une odeur de nourriture vinrent chatouiller les narines de chaque élève qui entraient dans la salle et rien qu'à l'odeur, ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient faire une chair de roi.

D'habitude, des exclamations de voix se faisaient entendre mais là rien. Seuls des murmures par-ci, par-là étaient presque audible. C'en était presque effrayant ! Au centre de la pièce où était située la piste de danse, tout pu apercevoir Albus Dumbledor. Tout le monde le reconnu, grâce à sa barbe blanche qui dépassait du masque. Il ouvrit les bras, alors que les élèves prenaient place autour de la piste de danse.

 _ **\- Bienvenue à tous. Je vois que tout le monde a joué le jeu pour ce soir. Ce bal est un peu spéciale comme vous pouvez le constater. Nous avons fait un bon en arrière, nous sommes retournés à l'époque des romains, des gladiateurs, des dieux et déesses de l'univers. Je vous demande seulement deux choses mes enfants !** _

Tout en faisant son petit discours d'avant le bal, Albus marchait en rond, lentement, regardant chaque personne mais cette fois-ci, ses mains étaient dans son dos. C'était incroyable, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître ses élèves.

 _ **\- Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous jouiez le jeu de l'anonymat tout au long de la soirée. Ne dévoilait pas votre identité aux autres, sinon le masque ne vous est d'aucune utilité. Il est vrai, que pour moi, c'est assez difficile avec cette barbe.**_

A ces mots, Albus ne put s'empêcher de se gratter légèrement la barbe, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un.

 _ **\- Mais** ** _n_ 'ayez pas peur de dévoiler quelques-uns de vos petits secrets, sans pour autant donner votre nom. Si cela se trouve, ils sont peut-être partagés. Un amour secret par exemple. Apprenez à connaître d'autres personnes, discutez de sujet que vous n'oseriez pas aborder en temps réels. Aucun de vous sera jugé ce soir.**_

La plupart des élèves se regardèrent. On ne pouvait pas le voir, à cause des masques, mais une grande partie des élèves avait le sourire. Pour une fois, le temps d'un soir, ils pouvaient se montrer tels qu'ils sont véritablement.

 _ **\- Des tricliniums sont mis à votre disposition, ainsi que de simples banquettes un peu partout dans la salle. Il y en a assez pour vous tous. E** **t deuxièmement, amusez-vous !**_

Albus frappa des mains et de la musique se mit à résonner dans la Grande-Salle. Les élèves, impatients de commencer la soirée, se mélangèrent un peu partout dans la salle pour commencer la soirée.

* * *

* Triclinium : C'était une salle à manger à trois banquettes et avec une table centrale. Les Romains prenaient leur repas en position semi-couché ou bien assis normalement. Tout dépendait de leur classe ...


	4. Le Bal (II)

Voici le **3ème** chapitre,

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour cet énormément retard. A part que j'ai eu de mal à le terminer car j'ai deux idées pour deux autres fictions concernant Severus et Hermione. Je mélangeais assez fortement le tout et j'ai préféré me concentrer en écrivant ses idées sur papier pour ne plus les avoir en tête et laisser la suite de " Appelle-moi Dominus ! " revenir dans l'ordre dans mon esprit. Et oui, je pense écrire deux fictions sur Severus et Hermione après avoir écrit encore un ou deux chapitres de cette histoire-ci !

Il y a un peu plus d'action que le chapitre précédent. Pour ce qui est des noms de Déesses et Dieux romains, je me suis référée à différents site d'internet pour ne pas me tromper entre les noms romains et grecs.

Merci à **Fantomette34, Mary12 et sev9hermi** pour vos reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plait.

 **Fantomette34 :** « Oh que je languis de savoir ce qu'il va se passer durant la fête » J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

 **Sev9hermi :** « Mon amie Fantomette34 m'a conseillé de lire ta fic et j'avoue ne pas regretter, elle est géniale ! » Merci **Fantomette34** de conseiller à d'autres lecteurs ma fiction. Ça fait très plaisir.

 **Mary12 :** « La suite promet d'être grandiose :) » J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle le soit

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

3\. Le bal (partie 2)

 _ **Albus frappa des mains et de la musique se mit à résonner dans la Grande-Salle. Les élèves, impatients de commencer la soirée, se mélangèrent un peu partout dans la salle pour commencer la soirée.**_

La fête battait son plein et les élèves appréciaient vraiment le thème du bal. La plupart des tricliniums étaient occupés par les dieux et déesses romains qui discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, sans se prendre la tête. Quoi de mieux que de savoir ce que pensaient les autres de soi. Severus en était plus que ravit ! Après avoir fait un petit tour dans toute la salle, l'homme s'était posé dans l'un des tricliniums où d'autres personnes discutaient tranquillement. Il les salua assez gentiment pour ne pas se faire repérer et pris place entre deux jeunes élèves dont l'une avait le masque d'Angita, déesse de la Guérison et de la Sorcellerie et l'autre le masque de Fama, déesse de la renommée des ragots.

La discussion se portait sur leur choix de masques et Severus leva les yeux quand certains d'entre eux expliquèrent qu'ils ne connaissaient guère le dieu qu'ils portaient et qu'ils les avaient choisis comme ça. Il pouvait comprendre que certains sorciers ne connaissent pas vraiment toutes la mythologie romaine mais tout de même. Il se tourna alors vers sa voisine de droite et lui adressa la parole sur un ton assez normal, ce qui n'était pas évidant pour un homme qui avait l'habitude de parler froidement aux autres.

 _ **-** **À ce que je vois** ** _,_ tu portes le masque de Fama, la déesse des ragots. Tu n'en as pas à nous raconter ?**_

La jeune femme fut assez surprise, mais elle sourit derrière son masque. Elle hocha doucement de la tête avant de répondre tout en regardant son voisin et les autres élèves présents.

 _ **\- Des ragots sur les élèves ou les professeurs ?**_

 _ **\- Les deux !**_

La jeune, qui répondit à la question de " Fama ", venait de pénétrer dans leur espace. Elle prit place sur le bord d'un des lits avant de prendre une boisson et de commencer à grignoter quelques mets que les elfes avaient préparés même si ce n'était très évident avec le masque. Severus fut assez surpris de l'enthousiasme de cette jeune femme ou ben du professeur …. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir changé d'apparence ... Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il était assez surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait des ragots sur eux, les professeurs. Il avait hâte d'entendre cela !

 _ **\- En ce qui concerne les élèves, il y en a assez bien. Il parait, selon ces camarades de dortoirs, que Nigel Wolpert aurait fricoté avec un garçon de Serpentard plus jeune que lui en plus.**_

 _ **\- Wolpert ? Il est gay ?**_

 _ **\- Selon les rumeurs oui et ils ont fait ça dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard. Elle les aurait surpris un soir, après le couvre-feu.**_

 _ **\- Et qui est l'élève de Serpentard ?**_

 _ **\- Il paraît que ce serait avec Luka Pucey.**_

 _ **\- Pucey ? Mais il parait qu'il fait craquer toutes les élèves de sa maison !**_

 _ **\- Peut-être que oui mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer les garçons.**_

Severus ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il entendait. Tout était bon à savoir, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un élève qui enfreint le règlement de l'école. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant pour montrer son intérêt dans ce que disait la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Maisy Reynolds de Serdaigle aurait des vues sur un Poufsouffle, Kevin Whitby. Elle en sera dingue et elle le suit un peu partout. Le pauvre, il a un pot de colle aux fesses.**_

 _ **\- Au moins, il sait où il pourra tremper son biscuit s'il ne trouve personne.**_

Le groupe se mit alors à rire et Severus se força pour ne pas paraître bizarre. Il ne trouvait pas cela marrant mais c'était la génération de maintenant. Et les ragots continuèrent durant une petite partie de la soirée. À un moment donné, alors qu'il était en train de boire, le professeur de potion s'étrangla lorsque la jeune femme raconta un ragot qui s'avérait être vrai, car elle en avait été témoin. Il se tourna sur elle et entre deux toux, il lui demanda de répéter.

 _ **\- Trelawney a un boxer de Rogue dans son bureau.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

Tout le monde se tut dans le triclinium pour écouter attentivement le pourquoi du comment tout en se penchant en avant pour bien entendre. L'homme n'en revenait pas du fait que sa collègue avait un vêtement qu'il lui appartenait et pas n'importe quel vêtement. Un sous-vêtement ! Un boxer ! Saleté !

 _ **\- Bon ! Il y a une semaine, je suis allé voir le professeur Trelawney pour avoir des explications supplémentaires sur un devoir qu'elle nous avait donné après l'une de ses nombreuses crises de démence. Comme elle a vu que j'étais très intéressé, elle m'a dit que je pouvais prendre son livre dans son bureau. Quand j'ai ouvert le tiroir, je suis tombé sur un tissu noir. Je l'ai pris en main et j'ai tout de suite reconnu un boxer. Trelawney l'a remarqué et elle s'est précipitée pour me l'arracher des mains.**_

 _ **\- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas à Rogue ce sous-vêtement.**_

 _ **\- Attend, je n'ai pas fini ! Elle m'a regardé froidement avant de se retourner et d'embrasser le tissu tout en murmurant « Tu es à moi, à moi tout seulement, mon Severus. Un prochain jour, on sera ensemble, tu verras. » Et elle a continué de l'embrasser. J'ai pris le livre et je suis partie la laissant dans son délire.**_

 _ **\- Imagine si c'est un boxer qui n'est pas lavé.**_

 _ **\- Oh non, il était bien propre, crois-moi.**_

Encore une fois tout le monde se mirent à rire sauf Severus. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment cette folle avait-elle pu faire ça ? Lui voler un vêtement et …. Beurk, il ne voulait pas y penser ! Un des garçons prit la parole.

 _ **\- Elle est déjà folle à la base, mais elle doit être encore plus folle pour adorer à ce point Rogue. C'est répugnant.**_

 _ **\- Et en quoi c'est répugnant ?**_

Tout le monde se tourna vers une des jeunes femmes présentes parmi eux. Severus ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil face à sa question qui était sur un ton légèrement sévère. Il en profita pour l'observer attentivement et il remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait mis un masque de Diane. Le jeune homme hocha légèrement des épaules et lui répondit.

 _ **\- D'être à ce point amoureuse de Rogue. Hé ho, c'est le bâtard des cachots.**_

 _ **\- Il est surement mieux que toi en tout cas.**_

 _ **\- Tu trouves Rogue attirant ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que oui et je mettrais ma main en feu, mais je suis sûr que toutes les filles, ici présentes, ont un jour fantasmé sur la terreur des cachots.**_

Les filles ne répondirent pas, mais elles baisèrent le regard, rougissant derrière leur masque. On ne pouvait pas le voir mais c'était évident. Dévoilé comme ça, sans crainte, un de leurs nombreux secrets. Severus avait les yeux grands ouverts face à cette révélation. Alors, comme ça, on fantasmait sur lui. Intéressant ! Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus à ce sujet ...

 _ **\- En quoi cet homme t'attire ? Enfin ... vous attire ?**_

Ce fut la déesse Diane qui répondit à la question de Severus.

 _ **\- Il y a d'abord ses yeux. Oh ses yeux … Ils sont d'un noir si profond qu'on aimerait s'y noyer. Ensuite, il y a sa voix. Par merlin sa voix. Il en a fait mouiller plus d'une, sachez-le !**_

 _ **\- Mouiller quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Nos culottes, idiot !**_

Severus s'étrangla de nouveau avec sa boisson quand il entendit cette révélation concernant sa personne et plus précisément sa voix. Il faisait un tel effet sur ses élèves féminines et il n'avait rien remarqué.

 **[ Dès lundi, je serais sur mes gardes ! ]**

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la suite de la révélation.

 _ **\- Elle est froide certes, mais il a un teint de voix si spéciale qu'on image le professeur Rogue derrière nous, murmurant des paroles douces ou salées.**_

 _ **\- A ce point ?**_

 _ **\- Oh que oui ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ses mains. Mmm … ses mains. Quand on voit la façon dont il manie les ingrédients, comment il s'en occupe, on aimerait bien qu'il s'occupe de nous et surtout de certaines parties de notre corps comme ça. Une voix si rauque nous murmurant au creux de l'oreille et deux mains sur nous, on en mourrait d'envie sur place.**_

Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien mangé ou but durant le reste de la discussion sinon, il aurait pu, encore une fois, s'étrangler. C'était incroyable ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, pensé, … Enfin tout ce que vous voudrez, qu'il faisait autant d'effet. Alors qu'il se sentait assez bizarre sur le coup, un des jeunes hommes prit la parole, dégoûté de ce que la jeune femme venait d'entendre.

 _ **\- Vous êtes complètement folle d'être amoureuse d'un homme pareil. C'est le bâtard graisseux de Poudlard.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Je dis seulement que le professeur Rogue est le fantasme de nombreuses élèves de l'école, c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Des folles, vous êtes des folles !**_

 _ **\- Serais-tu jaloux ?**_

 _ **\- Moi jaloux ? Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, crois-moi !**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais mon cher. Je suis sûr que, si tu en as une, ta petite amie a déjà imaginé Rogue en train de lui faire des choses esquisses, choses que tu n'arriverais pas à faire !** **À**_ _ **part être prétentieux, c'est tout ce que tu es ! Rogue est sans doute un dominant et qui plus est mystérieux, ce que cherche un bon nombre de femme dans une relation sexuelle.**_

 _ **\- Ne dis pas de telle chose sur ma copine !**_

Severus observa les deux jeunes gens qui commençaient doucement à s'énerver l'un et l'autre. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Deux élèves se battre entre eux et surtout, un garçon et une fille. Mais si Albus venait à mettre son nez ici, il l'aurait reconnu. Albus sait toujours tout ! Mais lui un dominant ! Peut-être qu'il en était un. Severus n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, toujours des coups d'un soir et il est vrai qu'à chaque fois, il était dominant sans pour autant être horrible et tortionnaire avec les femmes. En voyant que la discussion se dégradait au fil des secondes entre les deux jeunes gens, l'homme intervient rapidement.

 _ **\- Bon ça suffit ! On passe une bonne soirée alors essayons de continuer.**_

Une bonne soirée, oui en effet. Le jeune homme se tourna alors sur Severus, lui jeta un mauvais regard et s'en alla laissant les autres éclater de rire face à sa réaction. Severus leva les yeux devant cette idiotise, mais repris vite son sérieux et continua sa soirée. La jeune femme au masque de Diane reprit sa place et se remit à discuter, mais cette fois-ci à voix basses pour que les autres garçons ne puissent pas l'entendre avant de se lever et de quitter le triclinium pour aller danser. Petit à petit, les garçons s'en allèrent, laissant place à d'autres personnes. Le professeur de potion décida de faire de même et d'aller profiter de la soirée. Il se surprit lui-même à s'amuser, rire aux blagues de certains élèves et même danser sur la piste. Après tout, il était différent sur le plan physiquement alors pourquoi ne pas l'être sur le plan psychologiquement.

A certains moments, Severus faillit s'énerver sur des élèves qui faisaient n'importe quoi, mais étant différent que d'habitude, il dut se retenir d'enlever des points. Il serrait fortement les dents à certains moments, car cela le démangeait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir des points. C'était le seul point négatif de la soirée ! Bon c'est vrai, il y avait également la nourriture romaine...

Heureusement que les elfes avaient préparé des plats de maintenant, car à première vu la nourriture n'était pas très attirante. La viandes étaient soit en ragoût ou en morceaux, prête à se faire grilles. Il y avait du blé, de l'orge, du sésame et du millet en bouillit. C'était bien les seuls plats qui ne furent pas touchés. Il y avait assez bien de légumes soient frais, bouillies, frit ou soit en purée. Des tranches de pains les accompagnaient ainsi que du vin blanc et rouge de Falerne. Toutes les personnes qui en connaissaient un paquet sur les Romaines savaient que le vin de Falerne était très bien vu au sein des familles romaines. Et Severus comprit pourquoi les Romains aimaient ce vin. Il était délicieux.

Minuit sonna, annonçant la fin du bal. Plusieurs élèves s'en allèrent rouspétant que la soirée n'ait pas plus durée plus longtemps alors que d'autres terminaient de danser leur slow pour en profiter encore un peu. Le professeur de potions vit Minerva et Albus, qui étaient accès reconnaissable, se postaient près des portes, faisant sortir les élèves, s'assurant que tout le monde soit sorti de la Grande-Salle. Il avait une petite idée en tête et un sourire moqueur s'afficha derrière son masque. Il s'avança et se posa au côté de sa chère collègue qui le regarda étonnée.

 _ **\- Retournez dans votre dortoir jeune homme, le bal est fini.**_

 _ **\- Merci, mais je reste ici Minerva.**_

 _ **\- Jeune homme ! Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes élèves et moi professeur !**_

 _ **\- Vous croyez ?**_

 _ **\- Puis-je connaître votre nom pour que je puisse enlever des points à votre maison pour non respect envers un enseignant.**_

Albus ne perdait pas une miette de la scène et se mit à ricaner légèrement. Albus savait tout et il avait su, dès l'entrée du jeune homme, qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Severus ! Il connaissait l'homme presque par coeur et il savait qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique l'écossaise. En voyant sa collègue s'énervait de plus en plus face au comportement de Severus, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu son collègue.

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?**_

 _ **\- Albus ! Il se trouve que ce jeune homme se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom. Il ne veut pas dévoiler son nom pour ne pas perdre de point.**_

 _ **\- Voyant Minerva ... Ne l'avez-vous pas reconnu ?**_

 _ **\- Reconnu ? Non, pas du tout.**_

 _ **\- J'adore vous mettre en rogne Minerva.**_

La femme regarda attentivement le garçon puis Albus et, ainsi de suite. Ils se payaient de sa tête ou quoi ? Le mettre en rogne ? Un élève n'aurait jamais essayé de le faire, ni même ses collègue sauf un seul. Un seul de ses collègues le faisait assez fréquemment et pour son plaisir ...

 _ **\- SEVERUS**_

 _ **\- Calmez-vous Minerva. Mais oui, c'est bien moi.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment ...**_

 _ **\- Voyons Minerva ... Quelques sorts et hop, le tour est joué.**_

C'était le cas de le dire. Minerva scruta un instant son collègue qui était totalement différent de l'homme froid et noir qu'elle connaissait. Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder de nouveau Severus.

 _ **\- Quel était votre but ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'en avais pas.**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais que pour faire une telle chose, c'était pour avoir ou voir quelque chose.**_

 _ **\- C'était plutôt pour entendre des choses et j'en ai entendu pas mal. Les élèves sont pleins d'imagination.**_

 _ **\- Comme quoi ?**_

 _ **-** **Ça**_ _ **, c'est mon secret Minerva.**_

Severus sourit et attendit avec ses collègues que la salle se vide complètement. Quand ce fut fait, les deux personnes plus âgés s'en allèrent alors que Severus resta dans la Grande-Salle. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans ses appartements et c'était une première pour lui. D'habitude, il aurait tout fait pour partir en premier avant les élèves, mais ici il n'en avait pas envie, comme ci quelque chose l'empêchait de franchir les portes de la salle. Quand il fut sûr d'être tout seul, il enleva le sortilège qu'il l'avait rendu plus petit, moins corpulent, reprenant enfin sa taille d'adulte. Pendant quelques secondes, il resentit une drôle de sensation alors que son corps reprenait sa forme normal. Une fois fait, il marcha doucement, allant de triclinium en triclinium, s'asseyant de temps en temps sur un des lits.

Alors qu'il se leva de l'un des lits, il entendit un petit bruit. Un bruit d'un objet qui touchait le sol après être tombé. Il regarda de quoi il s'agissait et trouva à ses pieds un bracelet en or. Il s'abaissa pour le prendre et l'inspecta minutieusement au cas où un indice pouvait l'aider à savoir à qui il appartenait mais rien. Pas de nom, pas d'initiale, seulement une clef de sol comme grosse perle parmi d'autres plus petites. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, le garder jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un mette une annonce pour le récupérer. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'un ou une élève perdait un objet lors d'un bal et encore aujourd'hui, cela arrivait. Il sortit du triclinium et s'avança vers le buffet où les elfes étaient occupés à ranger, mais en voyant l'homme, ils firent une révérence et s'en allèrent laissant la nourriture et les boissons encore sur place. Il sourit doucement et se servit un verre de vin de Falerne.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit une voix non loin de lui. Il se retourna et remarqua la présence d'une jeune femme qui était, vraisemblablement, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il put entendre distinctement ce qu'elle disait :

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas possible, mais où est-il ?**_

Severus posa un instant le regard sur le bracelet qu'il tenait en main puis il releva le regard vers la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Ne serais-ce pas ça que vous recherchez ?**_

* * *

Ce chapitre se consacre plus sur Severus et son ressentit que sur Ginny, car je n'arrivais pas à faire l'histoire par rapport à son ressentit. Mais je voulais que Severus " se transforme " en un jeune garçon qui s'amuse et je pense l'avoir réussi.

En ce qui concerne Luka Pucey, il n'existe guère dans l'univers qu'à créer J.K.R. Il me fallait trouver un certain plus jeune que Nigel, mais après plusieurs recherches, je n'en ai pas trouvé. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé ce Luka. C'est la seule et unique fois que j'en parle.

Pour la nourriture, je me suis renseigné sur internet et dans des livres pour connaître ce que mangeait les Romains.


End file.
